noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Active - Main Character |occupation = Rai's Follower Chairman Of Ye Ran High School (Former) |affiliation = Noblesse Rai's Group Ye Ran |firstappearance = Chapter 5 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 |anime= Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction Noblesse: Awakening |kvoice= Seung-Jun Kim (Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction) Gi-Hyeung Kim (Noblesse: Awakening) |jvoice= Daisuke Hirakawa (Noblesse: Awakening) }} Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) is the deuteragonist of the series. He is Rai's devoted servant and has loyally served him for over 820 years. He is a brilliant scientist, whose abandoned research notes helped to bring the Union's scientific knowledge and technology to the advanced level it has reached in the series. Frankenstein is also the founder and current principal of Ye Ran High School, where he is known to all as the Principal. He is now the latest addition to the RK-5 bearing the title of “Number 0”. Appearance Frankenstein, like his Master Rai, is very handsome and elegant. He is tall and has shoulder-length silky blond hair, with bright blue eyes and a cheerful smile. When he becomes overly boisterous, his aura changes and he sports a sadistic grin with an equally sadistic personality to match. He is regularly dressed in formal attire but has been seen to switch to a more casual style when at home. He wears glasses when performing his duties as Chairman of the school and has also been seen wearing monocles during flashbacks of him carrying out his research work hundreds of years ago. Personality Frankenstein is a very loyal person, especially towards his Master, but can become quite serious and calculative when the situation calls for it. Although Frankenstein has shown a sadistic side during his recurrent battles, like Rai, he is also compassionate towards human beings, especially the students at his school. Before he met Rai and the other clan leaders, he shows enmity and hostility towards the Nobles while displaying compassion and empathy for the humans who were frequently being attacked by mutants whom were contracted to the Nobles. He accuses the Nobles of being corrupt, but gradually changes his views. His empathy for humans and human lives is known to be so great that he became a scientist of his calibre merely by experimenting on himself, as he could not bring himself to perform the experiments on anyone else. He is seen on multiple occasions to be extremely organized and thus, he loathes messiness especially in his house, this trait is bordering on obsession. However, it's unclear whether the compassion for cleanliness is due to a personal preference of being neat, or because his devotion to Rai is so strong that even a single crumb or speck of dirt in Rai's presence is unbearable to him. He has been noted to be reckless, exceedingly dangerous and bloodthirsty when he uses too much of his power, to the extent that even M-21 has made a point of it during a battle Frankenstein was in.Chapter 258 He has the ingrained nature of a scientist with a passion for experimentation. In the past, he used to do a lot of research work, which sometimes caused Rai displeasure. Frankenstein's methods forced Rai to seal his powers before Rai went to sleep. Now Frankenstein does his experiments with the consent of his subjects, although he sometimes indirectly forces them to. In contrast to the Union, Frankenstein treats his subjects well and considers them under his protection. The change in his ways has caused Rai to remove the seal on his powers. However, he is only supposed to use his full powers when given permission by Rai, as he was very upset in his battle with Takeo that he was disobeying a direct order from his Master when he decided to use his full power. Rai usually withholds permission unless the opponent is extremely strong and the seal would handicap Frankenstein to the point where he might be harmed, like with the 12th Elder. He also takes extreme pride in his work such that after hearing of the incident with Na Yonsu, he tells M-21 and the others that losing, even intentionally, would offend him as he is the one looking after their bodies.Chapter 215 This is conveyed with a dark intensity disturbing enough to get them sweating. Now, Frankenstein fights not only for his Master but also for everyone who is under his protection. Frankenstein shows concern for his Master when Rai uses too much power or removes the seal that restrains the immense power of his "Soul Weapon". This worry is due to the opinion previously stated by Frankenstein that Rai's body hasn't recovered even though he went into an extensive hibernation. Frankenstein worries a lot about his Master. He trains very hard to become stronger to prevent Rai from using his power. Frankenstein is noted to be the character who utilizes his power to the highest extent possible by Gejutel. He refers to the modified trio, M-21, Tao and Takeo, along with Seira, Regis and Rael as his kids/children.Chapter 358 Background Frankenstein is the most powerful human to ever exist and is Rai's devoted servant. He made a contract with the Noblesse in the past and avoids the noble leaders but supports Rai wholeheartedly, addressing Rai as his "Master". After Rai's apparent "disappearance" and betrayal at the hands of ex noble leaders, he had tried searching for his master to no avail. Frankenstein even left the Nobles and went into hiding to search for Rai because he had suspicions that there could be a possibility that one or more of the Nobles contributed to his master's disappearance. Frankenstein is also the principal and director of Ye Ran High School. He established the school hoping that some day his master would return and wished to provide a place where his master could lead a normal life. He was stunned to find Rai in his school office after Rai had woken up from 820 years of slumber, dressed in the school uniform. Frankenstein is an impressive scientist, who had done an immense amount of research on human modification, before Rai's "disappearance". All the research he had conducted was recorded down in his journals. The Union stole some of Frankenstein's records and using this, they created the Dark Spear. Seeing the great danger for humans that comes with the Dark Spear, Frankenstein took it from the Union. One of Frankenstein's journals was found by the Union 540 years ago and another was found by Dr. Crombel 130 years ago. Frankenstein's true identity was revealed by Gejutel. He is apparently a human with powers that matched the previous clan leaders and is stronger than the current ones. He obtained his powers through continuous experimentation on himself and nobles. Many stories have originated with him in the human world, including tales of humans giving their souls to the devil in exchange for eternal life, mad scientists pursuing knowledge to attain eternity, and so forth. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Frankenstein is the most powerful human in the series, whose strength surpasses that of Noble Clan Leaders, Werewolf Warriors, and Union Elders. It was revealed early in the series that long ago, Rai had sealed most of his powers due to his misuse of them in the past. However, this seal appears to be more like a verbal command that Frankenstein obeys out of his respect and love for his master, as in one instance Frankenstein was able to unleash his full power even when Rai hadn't given him permission to do so. Even with his powers sealed, he is still a formidable and powerful individual, making quick work of the earlier Modified Humans seen in the series like Jake and even forcing a DA-5 member to quickly resort to using a D pill in their battle. After 820 years, Rai finally consented to remove the seal. He was known to the werewolves as the strongest human. Some of them were excited at the chance to fight him. Whenever Frankenstein gets serious in fights by using his full power, Rai shows a considerable amount of anxiety. After his first battle with Rael, Gejutel stated that he had not shown his true power or else Rael wouldn't have been alive at that point. This is proven to be true as he quickly defeats Rael in an instant when they met the second time. Gejutel infers that he is easily able to handle two of the current Clan Leaders at the same time. It has been said that he is stronger than the current Noble clan leaders. It has been stated that despite his immense powers, he is actually human and is in fact the only human acknowledged by The Previous Lord in terms of power.Chapter 190 During their sparring sessions, Ragar himself stated that Frankenstein held power that matched his. It remains unknown whether Frankenstein's full powers have been realized, as Muzaka refers to Frankenstein being as strong as a Clan Leader before his contract with Rai.Chapter 359 Muzaka was also excited at the prospect of a fight with him. His powers increased significantly after the Dark Spear absorbed Gradeus, shown when he defeats Dorant, one of the strongest werewolf warriors and the only person Muzaka believed who could surpass him as the next lord. After the Dark Spear absorbs Ignes Kravei, he becomes even more powerful as stated by Rai, and gained so much power that he had to intentionally find a battle just to release some of that power.Chapter 458 He was able to defeat the 1st Elder, leader of the Union and the self-proclaimed King of the Humans.Chapter 507 Soul Weapon (Human-Made) Dark Spear: When his full powers are released, Frankenstein is able to use a weapon called the Dark Spear, which is very similar to a Soul Weapon, but emits a tremendous amount of dark aura. Frankenstein often summons the weapon by saying "Answer my call, Dark Spear". This causes the sky to rumble and black lightning flashes around him. Then, a dark vortex swirls around him and Dark Spear materializes in his hands. With his weapon, his powers increase dramatically, especially his dark aura manipulation. Dark Spear is on par with Noble-made Soul Weapons, allowing Frankenstein to battle against clan leaders and even 4 elders simultaneously. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw, it tries to devour its own master. It starts with their arms and then covers their whole body. The reason for this is because the souls of humans and Central Order knights were used in order to make the Dark Spear. This is an imitation of the Clan Leaders' Soul Weapons, which are empowered by the souls of their predecessors. The presence of the souls of those who were experimented on causes it to burn with hatred for its master. As Frankenstein sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the Dark Spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. When it almost fully consumes him, he becomes extremely powerful, neither feels emotional distress or physical pain from wounds, and eventually loses all direct control of himself. However, Frankenstein is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent to stake its demanding and incessant hunger for life energy. The Dark Spear is also able to absorb an opponent into itself, dissolving their body into aura and consuming the soul. This makes the Dark Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy. During his battle with Dorant, a somewhat younger but very talented werewolf warrior, he seems to have gained full control of the Dark Spear. Aura Manipulation Frankenstein possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura) equal to or greater than a Noble Clan Leader, and has shown to be very skilled at manipulating his aura while in battle. He can solidify his aura into dark matter like constructs, such as giant blades. His powers deal significant damage to any opponent. This is because the injuries inflicted by his dark aura cannot be healed via normal means. The dark aura has similar characteristics to a biotoxin, as its energy is able to kill organisms upon contact.Chapter 392 The effectiveness is increased as Frankenstein attains more power and when used on a modified being. *'Dark Aura Projections': He can solidify his aura into dark matter spears to attack his opponents. These spears can be as large as a skyscraper, and strike with deadly accuracy, power, and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponent's skill and reaction. *'Dark Aura Beams': Frankenstein can shoot dark aura beams and create massive waves of energy. The blasts have the power to blow away city blocks or large areas of forest and cause tremors in the surrounding area. *'Dark Aura Tentacles': Frankenstein uses these to overwhelm the enemy with its sheer numbers. These are strong enough to force both powerful opponents like Rajak, Ignes and Dorant to be on the defensive. Physical Prowess Frankenstein possesses high physical capabilities. His speed, strength and durability can be equated to that of a Noble. His physical abilities are easily a match for a Noble. He is shown to possess tremendous durability. He was able to take hits from Rael's Soul Weapon Grandia, only receiving mild injuries that he laughed off. He is also able to withstand multiple hits from Rajak, during his fight with the Clan Leader. Both times he is shown to be unhampered by any severe injuries he received. On another occasion, he is shown to be able to block bullets using his bare hands (albeit coated in his powerful aura). He is also extremely fast and is shown to be able to keep up with Rajak, who is the leader of a Noble Clan that specializes in speed and is known to be incredibly fast. His speed is to the point where he could dodge bullets at point-blank range. He is shown to be able to keep with and in some cases surpass agents, Union Elders, Werewolf Warriors and Noble Clan Leaders. Contract Abilities Frankenstein can use the Blood Contract he has made with Rai to summon more power. The power of their contract is summoned in the form of a Blood Spear. The power of contract is a double edged sword as Frankenstein's chaotic dark power conflicts with Rai's power. He has to use his life force to use the power of contract as a result along with taking heavy internal damage. According to the 1st and 3rd Elder's, the Blood Spear has equivalent power to that of the Dark Spear. Scientific Expertise Frankenstein is well known for his immense intellect, and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire series as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. He is shown to be an incredibly skilled and talented scientist, to the point that Takeo and Tao have admitted that he is more advanced in the field than possibly anyone within the Union with the likely exception of Dr. Crombel (although it is hinted Dr. Crombel is not exactly the genius he is made out to be, instead making use of Frankenstein's notes in order to gain knowledge). Over the course of his life, Frankenstein has gained an immense amount of information about the world, which ranges from knowledge of basic civilized society and the latest technology, to secrets of the Union and the Noble society. Frankenstein is also a good planner as the research he left that the Union appropriated contained a deliberate trap that nobody but Frankenstein is able to detect. He left them formulas that had a crippling weakness to his own Dark Aura making everyone modified with his specific research as a basis was rendered susceptible to him and his power. This effect is manifested as the victims regeneration being faulty and the Dark Aura poison spreading in them causing even more catastrophic internal damage. To this day everyone from humans to werewolves and nobles were modified with the information found in Frankenstein's notes and diaries. In his first battle with Mary, a malevolent modified agent from the Organization, he observes and comments that wounds on her arm that he inflicted during their battle do not appear to regenerate as Mary had expected. He then realizes that the humans have foolishly based all their modifications on his research alone, he then destroys Mary. Telepathy *'Mind Control': Frankenstein also possesses telepathic abilities such as Mind Control. He hasn't been shown using it in an actual fight, but he used it at the beginning of the series to erase the children's memories and replace it with another. He also used this method to avoid detection in the past by erasing the memories of Nobles that he had captured and experimented on. *'Mind Control Resistance': Frankenstein has a high level of resistance to Mind Control, as shown when Regis attempts to control his mind, but fails mainly due to the erroneous thinking that Frankenstein was a regular human. It is likely Frankenstein would have resisted a Mind Control attempt even if Regis had known he was not normal, as Frankenstein is shown to have pretended to have submitted to Regis' Mind Control only to prevent any action that would reveal Frankenstein's power and thus, Rai's presence. Another noteworthy instance is Yuri's 'ability' which involves the use of gas.Chapter 145 He also implanted this ability in M-21, Takeo and Tao. Costume Change Like his Master, Frankenstein has some control over his clothing albeit not to the extent Rai has demonstrated. Forging Skills Frankenstein is skilled at forging powerful artifacts from the dark matter of the Dark Spear. He has crafted a ring and an earring for his Master, that would help seal his tremendous outflow of power. Battles * Frankenstein vs M-21 * Frankenstein vs Jake * Frankenstein vs Mary * Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel * Frankenstein vs Takeo * Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris' guards * Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris * Frankenstein vs Rael Kertia * Frankenstein vs Rajak Kertia * Frankenstein vs 12th Elder * Ragar Kertia & Gejutel K. Landegre vs Frankenstein * Frankenstein vs Muar * Frankenstein & Rajak vs The Elders * Frankenstein vs 5th Elder * Frankenstein vs Urokai Agvain * Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Frankenstein * Frankenstein vs 9th Elder * Frankenstein vs Gradeus * Frankenstein vs Werewolf Warriors * Frankenstein vs Dorant * Frankenstein vs Ignes Kravei * Frankenstein vs Mirai Trivia * Frankenstein is based on Victor Frankenstein a fictional character and the protagonist of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. He is an eccentric scientist who, after studying chemical processes and the decay of living beings, gains an insight into the creation of life and gives life to his own creature (often referred to as Frankenstein's monster, or incorrectly referred to as simply Frankenstein). This can be compared to Frankenstein's research on physical modification, as well as, natural and supernatural phenomena, which the Union used to create the "monster" known as Dark Spear. * In a flashback, it is shown that Frankenstein was on good terms with the previous 3rd Elder and previous 5th Elder from the Union,Chapter 497 he is on good terms with the current 3rd Elder and 5th Elder, although they're no longer part of the Union. * Frankenstein's Dark Spear bears a strong resemblance to Ulquiorra Cifer's Lanza del Relampago from the Bleach anime and manga series. They are double sided spears of spiritual energy that can cause enormous damage. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Contractee Category:Modified Human Category:Male